A Strange Evil : Chapter 1
by Butterfly
Summary: A story of vampires, romance, betrayal, and revenge


Chapter 1

The bright sun shined its rays on me with radiance as if it had been kept behind a cloud for years.The day was perfect here in Miami, Florida.I had my friend, Maria, by my side trying to get a tan, my other friend, Ivana, figuring when our trip to sea was, and myself getting the best tan of my life on one of the many populated beaches on the ocean.Now there's one thing I have to tell about the three of us.Ivana, Maria, and me are all vampires.I don't mean blood-sucking bats that can't stand the sun, but psychic vampires, the ones that feed on people's energy.It's very strange how we all came across this power.It all happened when we were just born.After a few hours of life we started to get sick.None of the doctors knew what was wrong.We appeared completely healthy.It was only until a few minutes later a nurse walked in to feed us.I don't what came over me or us but I started to feel a tingling in my forehead and a vibrating sensation.Then we blacked out.About an hour later the doctors found the nurses were dead.I don't know what happened.I think that was my first catch of energy.The strange thing was that we all were born on the same day, on the same minute, and on the same second.Weird isn't it.Ever since then we seemed to find each other over time.

People were all around me as I laid on my tropical beach towel by the shoreline with my radio pumped to the fullest.Maria was adjusting her shades when three strange guys came over to us.One was really tall with brown hair while the others were average height with black shiny hair.

"Hey! Wanna come over to our party?" the tall one asked.

I stared at him deeply trying to read his mind.That's one good thing about me.I have powers like mind over matter, reading minds, and exquisite sight.I only use them once in a while.

"If you tell me your name I go," I replied making sure not to make my voice too sexy.

The tall one laughed and looked at his friends grinning."My name's Paul. What's yours?"Paul asked.

"Destiny.So where's the party at?"

"It's at the ferry.Do you know where that is?"

"Yea."

"I'll meet you here around 9:00 p.m."

Paul smiled and walked off with his two other friends into the distance.

Maria frowned as I lay back down.Ivana was still writing on her notepad and didn't even notice the three guys standing there.

"Man I wish I had your looks, Destiny," Maria whined.Her face formed a small frown and scrunched to the size of a prune.

"I don't look that good," I tossed back trying to make her feel better.

Maria had always admired my black raven like hair and my fair golden skin.She looked just fine, but my sharp green eyes always seemed to catch the eyes everyone.Her browned black hair made her look very sophisticated with her full figure.

"Technically I wouldn't want to change_ my _look," I vana griped.

Ivana was like a nerd magnet.Every guy she's had had always been fond of me.I don't know why.None of the guys ever liked.They only dated her for me.She's been screwed by three of the four guys she's dated this year. Poor Ivana.

"Shut up Ivana!"we both screamed simultaneously.She snickered as she adjusted her glasses and lay back down.

The day went on like this.Maria and I were gawking at the cute boys while Ivana was still writing notes.It was around sunset when we got a glimpse of the ferry.People filled the balconies dancing, drinking, or kissing.Many of them were eating dinner up on the roof.The sight was unbelievable to my eyes.I think I knew what was going to happen with Paul and me.I'm only one step ahead.

I approached the entrance dressed in a glitter tube top and mini skirt.With my black hair I looked like death's daughter.I even added some black lipstick with it to make me super eerie.

Many of the guys there were lined up against the rails watching the girls talk.There was one couple on the dance floor dancing, which looked like they were having sex.I could see from their puzzled expressions that they were drunk.Many of the people watched and laughed as the girl tried to get up from falling twice.I saw Paul standing with his friends at the far right end of the dance floor.I thought he saw me because he kept staring hazily at my body and was pointing at me.Well, to bad for him.Sometimes I get these urges to see guys fight.I can't live a day without seeing some violence.Luckily I waited till the right time.My plan was to spot some other guy and head to the rooms with him.Paul would see me walk past him with the guy and Paul will have to react somehow.There they'll fight and one will be left the rest will fall into place.

I spotted a handsome guy with his girlfriend at the tables by the stairs. He was probably bored with her anyway.I flashed myself past him and walked up the stairs.His eyes were connected and were following my ass up the steps.I sat by myself at one of the tables on the roof.Suddenly one thing went terribly wrong.The guy started to come up the steps his mind set on getting me down while Paul walked up the steps with him.I got up and walked towards the leaning balcony.The view was magnificent.Fireworks were being set off and the view of the city was bright.Then the guy walked up next to me.I could see his girl search frantically for him on the base floor scrolling through all the people.

"Hey.What's up," he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"How come your by yourself?"

"I was supposed to come here tonight to meet some guy but he doesn't seem to notice me."

"Your too beautiful not to be noticed."

His smiles made me tingled deep down inside. I can't kill him.He's too much of an old love to me even though I just met him.His blond hair made him seem too much of a prince.I know I can't kill him, but I can kill Paul.The guy and me talked a little before he offered me to a date.

"You can at least tell me your name first!" I said deeply.

"It's Carlos.What's yours?" he questioned.

"Destiny.For you I _am_ your destiny."

"Catchy."

We both sat at a table and ordered some burgers and fries.I didn't notice it at first, but his eyes sparkled in the dim light.His leg even brushed against mine for a couple of times.Paul hid the corner snickering as we ate.I stood and excused myself as I went to go get a napkin, which was near Paul.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled.

_"Excuse me!" _I yelled back.

"You were supposed to be with me, bitch!"he said.

"I didn't see you!" 

"Who's that with you?"

"None of your business."

Paul laughed and approached Carlos."Stay away from her you damn asshole," he screamed as he punched Carlos in the stomach.Carlos slumped over a chair as he tried to catch his breath.He then threw a knife at Paul's leg.He must have an excellent mind of dagger throwing cause he hit Paul directly in thigh.Paul gasped and fell on the floor.

I ran over to Carlos and helped him stand up."I'll take care of him," I whispered in his ear.He gave me a puzzled expression as I guided Paul down the stairs to the private rooms.His head was full of anger and hate as we walked in the room.The couch was like any couch you would find at a hotel.There was a table and chairs with a small TV in the corner.

Paul fell into the couch and beckoned me to come over to him.I stood my place.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were with someone else,"

"Just be quiet!"

"Wouldn't you like a little something first," I said in my sexiest voice.

His hands started to shake and his mouth formed a wide smile.I unbuttoned my tube top shirt, but left it on and approached him.He was hurriedly trying to get his pants off when I kissed him.It wasn't a passionate kiss, but good enough to stun someone.I opened my eyes and stared into his.My mind started to connect.I felt a sharp tingling in my third eye as my mind seemed to eat away at Paul's energy.My mind shut off and I blacked out.

A few minutes later I found Paul's lifeless half-naked body.His pants were across the floor while his shirt was unbuttoned.This really didn't bother me because I have to do it.I concentrated on his body and it started to erupt in a flaming inferno.There was no smoke and smell. The body quickly disappeared.I buttoned up my shirt and walked back outside to Carlos.He was lying on the loveseat bench.His face was sweating and his hair was wrecked.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I brushed his hair down.

"Sure," he mumbled.We both walked out onto land from the ferry.The breeze was soft as it caressed my face with the ocean smells.We walked toward a small area on the beach that had a view of the greatest view of the sea.His face stared at mine for a long time as I gazed out.I felt like I belonged with him and the sea at the same time.Who was he?This isn't just a coincidence to find him like this?Maybe he is my other half.

"So… Are we going to make out on the beach tonight?" he asked.

I laughed and kissed him gently."Not when I've just met you," I giggled.Then it happened.A long passionate relaxing kiss.I felt his energy intertwined with mine.The kiss, the ocean, and the smells of the sea were like an aromatherapy garden.I stared into his eyes and then in his mind.I found the most shocking thing.He was a vampire, but not my type though.Carlos was an original full-blooded blood-sucking vampire.That's why he looked so handsome.

"So you found out my secret," he muttered as he kissed me again.It was a cold kiss.One out of anger and hate.

"I don't care if you're a vampire.I'm one too," I said.His eyes and lips loosened its tight grip.His face was finally relaxed.

"You're just like me?" he asked.

"No.I'm a psychic vampire. I feed on people's energy.My prey eventually dies anyway from the loss.That's how I got rid of Paul."

"Wow.How _did _you get rid of Paul's body?"

After I take someone's energy I can destroy all evidence.The energy I consumed is used to make him or her human combust, but there's no ash or smoke. Not even the tiniest hint of smell."

Carlos stared at me again and kissed me.The night went on like this we slept under the stars and like he asked we did make-out.

I woke to the sharp smell of flesh and blood by the rocks.I was shocked after the relaxing night I spent with Carlos.I brushed my half buttoned shirt off and zipped up my skirt.I then saw a mutilated body lying on the rocks.Their throat was ripped out and blood was everywhere.Shreds of clothing surrounded it.Carlos was sitting on the other rock licking his fingers from all the blood.

"What have you done?" I yelled.

"I'm a vampire right?" he snickered."You said you could make bodies disappear. Make his disappear."

I concentrated and thought, but couldn't do it.

"I can't do it. I needed some of his energy to destroy all evidence," I sighed.

"We'll go find you some energy then."

"No.You already have enough energy to last me for a lifetime.Why don't you let me use a tiny bit of your energy?You won't die."

Carlos stood up and walked towards me.Cold eyes.What was wrong with him?He was so sweet to me on the ferry and relaxing on the beach.Who was he?

He grabbed my arm and kissed me.I could taste the blood from his mouth. "What's yours is mine and what mine is yours," he whispered as I connected.I could see clearly into his mind.Thousands of years of killing mercifully.Helpless victims trying to free themselves from his terrible grip of pain.The process was almost over. I saw his energy flow swiftly into my body.Then I blacked out.

I awoke to Carlos's body sitting by me. He was sprinkling water on my face.Those sweet eyes.His hair.Everything I dreamed of since I was a baby.

"I thought you were dead for a second," said grinning.

"This always happens.I don't know why but I haven't gotten the kinks out of my system yet."

I gave him a shy smile and tried to pick myself up.My heel was broke.I limped along the sand with only one shoe on.Carlos offered to carry me, but I refused.I have to show some kind of strength.We walked to the long row of boardwalk stores.Hundreds of them lined the wooden floor.One side a sweet smelling chocolate store was having a sale while on the other side a shoe store was having a close down sale.A shoe store?How good could this get?I sat on one of the many chairs and waited for Carlos to come out with my shoes.People were crowding around me as they rushed to get into the doors of many stores.There I saw him.He looked like one of those death-loving guys.He was dressed in nothing but black.His hair was black like mine too.He had a tattoo of a flame on his arm.So cool.I know I was going out with Carlos, but he seemed so interesting.I reapplied my make-up and hung a gold cross around my neck.I then put on some black lipstick.I was still wearing the same clothes I had on last night so I looked perfect.His head was turning around looking at all angles until he saw me.He had a motionless grin and wandered towards me.I sat casually pretending to stare at the sky.

"Hey. You a vampire?" he asked like he knew all his life.I was shocked and stunned.Had Carlos told?How did he know?

"Why?"

"You look like their type."

"So do you."

"So…what's your name?"

"Destiny."

"I'm Antonio."

We sat there for twenty minutes talking about our past and how much Miami sucked and how we both became vampires.Carlos was nowhere in sight.I ran my fingers across my knee and stood up."I have to go. My boyfriend's somewhere and promised me he would get me some shoes," I said as I pointed at my bare feet.

"I go get you some," Antonio offered.

I walked inside with him.The store smelt like cardboard and ink.Empty boxes and stray shoes were all over the floor.Clothes on the other half of the store were dusty and old.I heard a moan behind one of the dressing room doors.Antonio looked around and sighed.I heard it again."Hello?" I yelled.There was no answer except a moan again.Antonio found one of the keys to the dressing room and opened it.I couldn't believe what I saw.

Carlos was inside the dressing room.He was covered in a long white sheet with strange lumps in it.He was sweating and was apparently naked.

"What are you doing?" I asked."Trying to change."

A red head popped up slowly from under the sheet.It was Ivana.That little bitch slept with my boyfriend.Her hair was ruffled and her clothes were scattered all over the floor.

"What the hell!" I screamed.Carlos started to blush and hid under the sheet to retrieve something.It was a pair of flip-flops.Antonio peered inside and laughed.

"Here's your shoes," he said as he kissed Ivana.

I started to cry.My tears were of sadness and anger. How could one of my best friends sleep with my boyfriend?She was terribly happy.This was probably to get me back from all the attention I got.

"Don't worry Destiny. It's not a total loss," she smirked as she kissed Carlos back.This was it. I had it up to here with her.I wanted to kill her.Not here, but once I have enough power.All I need is some vampire blood.Then I remembered Antonio. He smiled generously at me as if he knew what I was thinking.I slammed to door and left them.My tears had dried up and my face was a deadly pale.Everything had gone wrong except one thing.Antonio.I could see it that he truly loved me when we first met.

"Goodbye Antonio," I whispered as I ran out of the shoe store. 

I was now with a dagger ready to stab myself.I had no reason to live.If Antonio were there when I stabbed myself he would just leave me to die.Either way I took I had to leave.I stood on the top of the same rock I found Carlos with his first victim.It was sunset.My hair flowed with the wind as I held up the dagger and said a short prayer.There I stabbed myself in the stomach.I lay there for three minutes with blood everywhere until Antonio came.So much like Carlos only with a better side.He screamed and ran towards me.It was to late for me anyway.I was going to die a slow death with nothing but guilt and revenge on my soul.Then the unthinkable happened. 


End file.
